Little Too Late
by ILoveMeSomeEdward
Summary: Rated M Alternate Eclipse Ending. Bella doesn't get changed in time before the Volturi come. They take her, unknown to them she is pregnant. What will Edward do? What will Bella and the Baby do? What will the Volturi choose? First Story. Will be a Sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Rated NC-17 This story starts at the end of Eclipse. Alternative Eclipse Ending. Que Meadow Scene. (Edward says he gives in) Bella still tries to wait but ultimately decide they can't wait till they are married. They have done the deed and the wedding is a week away when the Volturi show up unexpected to check to see if Bella has been changed. She has not and with no explanations they take her to Italy, Alone. They decide to keep her and change her themselves but right when they are about to change her, she finds out she is pregnant. What will the Volturi choose for Bella and the Baby? What will Edward do? What will Bella do?

From the Beautiful Stephenie Meyer Pg 617-618

"Deal's Off," he said abruptly

"What?" I gasped. "You're backing out? No!"

"I'm not backing out, Bella. I'll still my side of the bargain. But your off the hook. Whatever you want, no strings attached."

"Why?"

"Bella, I see what your doing. You're trying to make everyone else happy. And I don't care about anyone else's feelings. Don't worry about breaking the news to Alice. I'll take care of it. I promise she won't make you feel guilty."

........

"Stop, Edward. Wait" My voice was as weak as my will.

"Why?" he whispered into the hollow of my throat.

I labored to put some resolve in my tone. "I don't want to do this now."

BPOV

I knew I really wanted to but I also knew that I wanted to give everyone a proper goodbye. I knew once I was gone I would never be able to see my family and friends again. After all, I did promise Charlie that I wouldn't run off, I would give him notice. I just can't believe after all this trying to seduce him here I was Edward ready and willing to give himself to me.

"I love you Edward Cullen and I will be your wife" I said still trying to catch my breath.

"As I love you Isabella Cullen" Edward said just as breathless as I was.

It took me a second to catch on, that was the first time he used his last name with mine. Sure I have thought about it, it does have a very nice ring to it. Isabella Cullen. No Bella Cullen. Better.

"Let's go back to your house Edward we have a lot to go over with everyone, I'm sure Alice already had my dress picked out" We walked into the house and there she was all ready with dozens of bridal magazines in her hands.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Alice said "By the Way Bella I already have your dress on order" She continued

"How did you know?" Alice just taps head "Oh" Psychic.

Edward drove me home after a long night of bridal magazines, one after the other. I didn't think they were ever going to end. I got out of Edwards Volvo and kissed him goodnight like normal. I could already see the light flickering across the lawn and knew Charlie was inside waiting and watching. I was not looking forward to telling him Edward and I were engaged before I even finished High School.

"Meet me upstairs"

"No, not tonight, I have things to discuss with Carlisle"

"Oh" I tried to not sound to upset. I wasn't sure if he was upset about earlier or what. From the look on his face I could tell he knew I was upset.

"Love, let me take the car home and talk to Carlisle, I will be back before you are up for school tomorrow."

One last kiss and he was gone. I quickly ran inside and went straight upstairs to shower. It has been a long day. I couldn't help but keep looking at Elizabeth Mason's ring it was beautiful and the fact that Edward wanted me to wear it made my heart flutter. I guess I was kind of glad he was not here right now because I am sure he would hear my heart about to bust out. Listening to my heart beat and glaring at my ring I drifted to sleep after the shower, knowing when I opened my eyes my prince would be here.

EPOV

"No, not tonight, I have things to discuss with Carlisle"

"Oh" She looked so upset. Whenever I left I knew it killed her over again. I could see it in her face.

"Love, let me take the car home and talk to Carlisle, I will be back before you are up for school tomorrow."

I kissed her one last time and started on my way home. I was nervous about the conversation I was going to have with Carlisle. I have spoken to him before on the idea of Bella and I being intimate as a possibility, but nothing definite.

"Carlisle" I could hear his thoughts. Edward I am in my study.

I opened the door, Carlisle was reading. "I'm sorry to bother you Carlisle but I wanted to speak to you about Bella"

Carlisle thoughts started going. Yes, Alice told me you are getting married, that's great son, I knew all along it was coming and I love Bella like a daughter.

"Thank You Father""But, I really wanted to speak to you about Bella and I being Intimate"

I heard lots of laughter on the first floor of the house, no doubt it was Emmett.

Carlisle spoke. "Edward that is something that I think only you know when you are ready for, I would just tell you to be careful and to take it slow, but you have already shown great restraint when it comes to being with Bella and her safety. So here is my advice. Practice, I have faith in both you and Bella and when you are ready I'm sure everything will work out fine"

"Thanks Father, I am going to go see Bella now" I said and heard more laughter downstairs.

Oh I bet he wants to go to Bella now. Where's Rose I need some of that. I smiled...Emmett.

Running out the door and back to Bella's she was fast asleep and I could do was wait for my angel to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I could hear her heart start to pick up so I knew she was waking up.

"Edward"

"Yes Love" covering her mouth "I need a human moment" and ran to the bathroom.

She was coming back so I jumped out of her bed and grabbed her up and pulled her back to bed with me. I positioned myself in between her legs as I was hovering over her. I grabbed her hands and put them above her head "Leave them there" I started to kiss her neck breathing in her scent, I licked her neck and she let out a moan. That was beautiful. "Bella you are beautiful" I ran my hand down her side and stopped on her hips. I felt her start to rock her hips into me. My hang slipped under her shirt and I started to caress her stomach. She started moaning again.

BPOV

I could feel Edwards hand making its way down the side of my body toward my hips. This is amazing. He has never done this. I had no choice but to let out a moan. I immediately blushed but he kept on going I felt him slip his hand under my shirt and start rubbing my stomach. My body took over me, I started moaning and trusting my hips into him. Thank God Charlie left for work because I could not control myself. Before I could catch my breath he was on the other side of the room.

"Edward" I breathed.

"We have to get ready for school love" He said.

"I can skip today, it's the last week of senior year anyways they don't give us anything to do"

"No Love, we need to go. Soon we will have all the time in the world for extra activities."

I got up off the bed and tripped. Edward caught me; I was so light headed from everything this morning it took me twice as long to get ready. At least I had some time to be alone and gather my thoughts after everything. Edward had to head home to pick up the Volvo to pick me up for school. On the way to school he held my hand and then the door for me as we headed to first period together. I was about to walk into class when Edward pulls me into this VERY passionate kiss up against the locker. You could see everyone's eyes on me. He never does that, he's not big into public affection. Here I was for the second time today dizzy and out of breath. This is going to be a long day. I make my way to my seat and sit down. I overhear Jessica talking to Lauren "Bella is such a slut you know he is just trying to make me jealous cause I turned him down, he really wanted me...Sloppy Seconds" humph...I rolled my eyes. Lauren said "Well from the looks of it Edward sure is taking his plan to get you by making you jealous of Bella seriously because she has a ring on her left finger." Pretty much everyone in the class overheard them as I did and they all turn to look at him. I glance down and OH SHIT I didn't take of the ring! Charlie is going to find out before I can even tell him. That's not right I should be the first to tell him. Oh no I got to go.

EPOV

This morning had me so worked up. I didn't want to push it too far with Bella right away so I decided to take it slow. I just couldn't help myself I walked her to first period. I leaned in to kiss her on the cheek like normal and I could help myself. I grabbed her and pushed her up to the lockers and kissed her hard. Letting her go I heard the thought of those around me.

_Fuck Cullen. Bella wanted me first._ Mike Newton

_Bella and Edward look amazing together._ Angela

_Edward is just pretending he wants Bella, before she came he was totally in love with me._ Jessica Stanley

Ha-ha I had to laugh about that one. I finally reached my class and sat down next to Emmitt. I see you and Bella are taking the whole Practice thing seriously. I didn't want to listen to him now, I just wanted to day dream about my Bella. I blocked everyone's thoughts. The teacher called on me and I quickly snapped out of it and searched her mind for the question and answer "-2"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen" _I thought for once I would catch a Cullen off guard, perfect as always. _She thought

After I answered I was immediately drawn to Alice she was having a vision of everyone staring at Bella. Why? I saw Bella taking off the ring. What? I immediately got up and ran out. "I have to go" I ran to the office. I walked up to the secretary "Bella forgot her project for 1st period do you think you can call her out so she can turn it in tomorrow" I could hear the secretary thinking dirty thoughts of me and then she agreed with a wink. "I need to see Bella Swan in the Office Immediately" I just hope that I was in time.

BPOV

I put my head down and I could barely contain my tears when I heard the loud speaker go off "I need to see Bella Swan in the Office Immediately" I heard someone say "Guess were not the only one who knows Bella's Pregnant, it's the only reason he would want

Marry her" I didn't even look around to see who said it, I just ran. I'm sure it was Lauren or Jessica. Who Cares now? I was standing outside the doors to the office trying to wipe my tears away. Thinking could Charlie have heard that quickly. Well someone could have texted it to someone outside school who got to Charlie. This is a small town news (especially 18 and engaged) will travel quickly. Charlie is going to think I am pregnant. I stepped towards the door wiping the last bit of a tear away as I felt cold hands around my waist.

"Edward"

"Yes, I'm so sorry Bella as soon as I saw it happen I went and pulled you from class"

"People are going to find out but..." and the flood gates opened again, I cried Edward continued on.

"What's wrong love but what?"

"I didn't want Charlie to find out from someone else, it's not fair"

I kept on crying he picked me up and started walking me towards his car in the parking lot.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to talk, privately"


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I opened the driver's side door and pulled her in on my lap and shut the door. She was still crying.

"Bella" She looked up.

"Bella please don't worry love. Charlie is all taken care of"

"What do you mean this isn't fair to him" She cried.

"Bella, you know I'm old fashioned you really think I would have asked for your hand before asking your father for permission"

"WHAT!!!!!!" She screamed.

"Bella he knows I already asked him, he was not trilled but he knew I loved you and he said that if you accepted that we had his blessing"

BPOV

What? What? Charlie knows. Ok this is a good thing. Edward already did they hard work. Oh Crap what about Renee. I started hyperventilating. Edward started yelling "Breath Bella Breath Bella." I grabbed his hand.

"Thank You, I Love you" I breathed.

Before I had time to catch my breath his lips crashed onto mine again. I got so excited thinking about I will be Mrs. Cullen soon and everyone will know. I kissed Edward deeper and I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip. Was this real he has never done something like this before. I decided to open my lips to see what he would do but not pushing me on him. Next thing I knew our tongues were dancing together. It was amazing, I started to push my tongue into his mouth when he grabbed my Shoulders and pushed me back.

"Bella I need you to let me lead here, I'm already having trouble controlling myself"

I nodded and his lips wear back on mine. I did not move from his lap an inch trying to make this last as long as I could. I could feel his erection through his pants, I wanted to bad to feel it, but I had to control myself. So fast I Felt his seat slid as far down into the reclined position as possible and I was under Edward with him hovering in between my legs. I knew he had to smell my arousal because I was worried my pants were going to be soaked. He left my lips and went to my neck kissing me from my throat all the way up to behind my ear. I let out a moan as I felt his cold hands on the bare skin under my shirt. His hand started making its way up. Further then he had this morning. He was now rubbing the skin under my bra. Suddenly all in one motion he grabbed my right breast as I gasped he began to kneed and lightly pinch my nipple and then moved to do the same to the other. I can't believe this. Immediatly his mouth was back on mine as he kissed me I moaned into his mouth. He pulled his hand down and got up.

"That's enough for now love." I was about to protest but I could barely breath yet alone form a sentence. I also know that he said he needed to be in control. This was wonderful now I have to go through a whole day of school being very sexually frustrated and aroused.

"Lets go, First period is almost over" Edward said as we got out of his car and started walking back into school.

"Wonderful" sarcastically as I could.

EPOV

Hopefully I got her mind off of everyone thinking about her and I as engaged. But her arousal smells amazing. That's going to be hard to endure all day. It will have to wait till lunch period :-). I smiled her favorite smile as I thought about it. She smiled back as I took her hand and led her to class. I was in this class with her so we went and took our seats. Everyone immediately looked at Bella and I and stared at her ring. I took her hand and kissed the ring as she blushed. Peoples thoughts started to go crazy. "So it's true" was the main thought of everyone. "Bella's so lucky" someone thought and I laughed out loud and Bella shot me a look, I leaned over and said "They think you're lucky but I think that I'm the lucky one to have you" She smiled. I could never get enough of her smiles. Just then the teacher walked in and class started.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

School started to fly by before I knew it it was lunch. I didn't really think much of everyone staring and talking about me because Charlie was already in the know and I was too damn horny to even think straight from everything Edward was doing to me. I started to think about where all of this new found intimacy level was coming from. Before he was against anything till I was changed and now he is all for it. Well I'm not sure if ALL is correct. But Maybe? I can't wait to get home and find out. I was making my way towards the cafeteria and the Cullen table when all the sudden Edward pulled me into an empty classroom and locked the door. "What?" Was all I could get out.

He said "I need your help with a problem" As he said that he grabbed my hand and pushed it against the erection in his jeans. OMG He was huge! "Edward we might get caught" What the hell am I saying I want to touch lick stroke so all kinds of this to the huge erection right now. "I will hear if someone is coming. This room is empty for lunch. Mrs. Gable has cafeteria duty" Edward said All I could get out was "OK" before his lips crashed onto mine. I kept on rubbing his erection and suddenly he was moaning into my mouth. Where did this new Edward come from? He immediately slipped his hand up my shirt and started rubbing both of my breasts picking up where he left off earlier in the car. I was getting so hot. I needed a release and he knew it. I left his left hang on my breast as he was kissing me and moved his right hand down to the rim of my pants. Quickly he unbuttoned my jeans and slipped his right hand into my arousal that was now dripping wet. I gasped and shivered at his touch. "Bella, I love you with all my soul" Edward moaned OMG Edward just admitted he had a soul! OMG Edward just.....All I could do was moan. This was amazing. He started applying more pressure and running gently in circles on my clit. I knew I was going to go quickly as he has been teasing me all day. I felt a pull in my stomach and knew I was close I grabbed him and bit down on his shoulder to muffle my moans. He slipped his index finger into my wetness while he kept his thumb on my nub. I was done now, I bit down harder on his neck and he moaned as I moaned and rode out my release. That was amazing.

EPOV

Bella's heart beat so fast. I just kept my fingers moving at the same time. I could feel her getting ready to go. I was just about to remind her to try and be quite as we are in school as she bit down on my shoulder. It made me so hot her biting me, I moaned. Just as she did I felt her walls getting tight and knew that she was orgasming. If I would have known it was going to be this amazing I would have done it a lot sooner. I thirsted for her blood but I was quickly preoccupied by how much I wanted to keep and make her happy. She was there still clamped on my shoulder as I slid my hands out of her. I wanted to know what she tasted like so I stuck my fingers in my mouth and liked all of her juices off. She buttoned her pants and then grabbed a hold of my erection.

"This was all about you" I said

"But I want to do it for you too" Bella Whispered

"Later love"

As we made our way into the cafeteria Bella and I walked in and started towards our table with the rest of our family. Bella looked flushed and carried a huge smile. I knew all my siblings would know. So I decided to listen in.

_Fuck Yeah. About time you made her scream. You can take tips from Rose and Me._ Emmett

_I saw it, I'm happy for you both. Bella wears orgasm well._ Alice

_He better not get caught it will destroy us. Emmett and I did it in the Teachers Lounge!_ Rosalie

_Bella is radiating with confidence, happiness, love, and pleasure. You Edward have love, lust, happiness, and sexual frustration._ Jasper

Bella ate the pizza I got her. I was surprised because normally she just ate an apple and had a bottle of water. I guess I worked up quite an appetite on her. The bell rung and lunch was over. We headed to Biology.

BPOV

Biology. Only good thing was I got to sit next to Edward in the back of the class at the lab table and since it was a senior class and we only had a week of school left they showed a movie. Sweet. I'm so glad Edward can't ready my thoughts all he would see right now if him slamming me on top of this lab table and taking me in from of the whole class. Thank god it's dark. I slid my hand under the table and placed it on my thigh. Edward must have noticed because he put his hand under the table and grabbed my hand and pulled it over to his. He took my hand in his and pushed my hand at the crotch of his pants to feel his erection. I started rubbing up and down it, he closed his eyes. They went to flick the light on just as the bell rung. Edward grabbed my hand and within minutes we were outside in his car.

"Edward, we still have Gym"

"Love, Gym can wait this can't" Pointing to his huge bulge in his pants."Were seniors remember no one makes you do anything on the last week"

We made it to his house in record time, the speedometer got stuck at 110 and He grabbed me out of the car and carried me to his room vampire speed. He placed me on the bed and turned around to go lock his door. Why was he locking the door? Anyone in this house could just un-hinge it in seconds. He turned and I could see that his eyes were dark He was Thirsty and I was scared.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I couldn't wait to get Bella upstairs. I have been fooling around with her all day and I can't seem to get enough of her. I know Carlisle said to practice. But I have Practiced all day and not once have I wanted to bite her. I have only wanted to make her feel good. I'm ready. I want to give Bella what she wants. She looks nervous. "Bella Love, are you ok"

"Edward your thirsty"

"I'm ok, I just really really want you" she gasped "No, like want you"

"Oh"

She laid back on the bed, almost inviting me. I walked over and crawled on the bed laying next to her. She leaned up on her elbow and looked at me. "So how do you want me" She said. "I want your body, I want to feel you, me inside you, I want to know what you feel like on the inside" She put her head back closed her eyes and rubbed her hand down the length of her chest and moaned. That was it I kissed her. She felt amazing. I slid my hand up her shirt and pulled it off and quickly undid her bra. I took a second to admire her beautiful breasts before I grabbed one into my mouth and sucked and licked it. She immediately started moaning and grabbing for my shirt. I helped her lift it off of me. I started grinding my hips into her and she moaned even louder. It was nice that she could be as loud as she wanted. No Charlie or School to keep her moans quite. I slipped her pants off and stepped back and looked at her for a minute. She blushed and I went to her lips and said "You are amazingly beautiful my love, you are mine" With that she kissed me and I started touching her breasts again. They were so soft and warm and under them I could hear her heart soaring. She wanted this. I kissed her from her breast all the way down to her panties and stopped. She sucked in a gasp of air as I pulled of her blue lacy panties she was wearing. My Beautiful Bella was totally naked in front of me for the first time and it is even better than I would have imagined. I started to kiss the inside of her thigh and as I inched my way up to her hot center I looked up at her. My angel so beautiful I plunged into it and lick all the way up. Trying to get as much of her juices in my mouth at once. She moaned so loaded and arched her back. I was so happy to go this for her. As I liked I stuck one of my fingers into her and as she started panting I added another. She was so tight and so wet I knew she was close. "Faster Edward" I obliged and went fast. I could feel her release as she orgasmed around my fingers. I licked it all up, her taste was amazing, better than her blood. She looked up at me as I came up to her. She kissed me and said "Thank You" as she started reaching for my pants. She got my button undone and started to inch my pants down. I helped her and pulled them down. "Normally I have on boxers, but with all this going on today, it was to uncomfortable" She smiled and grabbed my erection in her hands. She started to stroke me up and down. "I'm not sure how to do it" She said "Your amazing" I moaned. She pumped harder and quicker.

"Edward I want you to make love to me"

"Are you sure love" I said

"Yes, I want you now, Please"

She still was stroking my erection as she pulled me up to her entrance. She rubbed the head of me up and down her arousal. I was so turned on. It graded my penis from her hands and positioned me at her entrance.

"Bella Love it is going to hurt and I'm sorry for that"

"Edward I want you, it's ok, I'm ready"

I slowly slid the top of it in and already it was so tight and moist she and I both moaned. I gave her a second to get used to the feeling and then pushed further into her. I felt me hit her barrier. She gasped.

"Love, I am at your barrier, when I push it will tear away and will hurt" she just nodded. I thrust all in one motion and stopped. She squirmed under me and let out a cry and a tear. I held her. I wanted to pull out and stop but I couldn't.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at me "Yes, I am ok it just burns. I am fine please continue"

I started pulling myself in and out. Thrusting and pulling. I knew she was enjoying it as she was moaning and meeting my thrust with her hips. Not very long into it we were both already very close to release.

"Bella, Please cum for me." "Oh Edward. OH OH OH" She let out as I did the same releasing everything into her.

I rolled over and took myself out of her. WE just laid on the bed and I started to hum her lullaby. She drifted off to sleep.

As I was laying there all the sudden something struck me. _Modern Medicine sure has come a long way... _OH it's Carlisle. Wait Carlisle was home? Crap. Oh well. We all have to listen to Rosalie and Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6

BOV

Sometime later I awoke and peering out the window and it was dark. I felt 2 strong arms around me holding me tight, it only took a second to realize Edward was rubbing his now extremely large erection into me again. I blushed and scooted back further thinking how did that thing fit?.

Edward moaned. "Love, I can't your to sore"

"I guess so, I better get going then Charlie needs to be feed" Edward rolled off the bed so fast and already had his pants on "you really think I am going to make love to my fiance for the first time and then drive her home and drop her off?...Alice called Charlie your here for the night"

My mind started racing with all the things that could be accomplished in one night. The possibilities were endless. Edward pulled me out of my now aroused mind "Bella, if you keep this up your gonna be extremely sore, we have all night"

With that I stood up and thanks to my wonderful grace I was just about to fall over, still naked, when Edward caught me. It was then I noticed there was no blood or anything on me from my virginity? I guess Edward sensed my confusion and said "I cleaned it up" It dawned on me that he wouldn't want to lay with me all that time with that on me. I quickly dressed totally embarrassed.

"Let's go"

Walking downstairs I literally felt like I was doing the 'Walk of Shame." Everyone had smiles on their faces. At the bottom of the stairs finally Emmett was the first to break the nervous tension.

"It smells like S.E.X." Boomed Emmett and next thing I know Edward and him were gone and Esme yelled "Take it outside boys."

Alice walked over and grabbed my hand "They will be gone for awhile, Bella Barbie Time!"

I sighed, no one is going to ruin this night. I am totally in love and actually having a sexual relationship with my fiance! Oh Yeah...Go Bella! My inner goddess does a little happy dance!

_1 Hour later_

I emerge from Alice's bathroom complete with make up and a blue simple cocktail dress my hair all pined up and I have to admit, I Looked HOT! All the boy's were seated downstairs playing XBOX. Apparently Emmett must be either winning or losing cause he is the only one jumping up and down every 5 seconds at the TV screaming.

Alice came around the corner "Lets go! Truth or Dare" I stammered "No No No No Alice Cullen No" Emmett actually put down the game and came jumping over screaming "HELL YES!" I gave one look at Edward who had a smile on his face and I said "Ok, I'm in, Let's Go"


End file.
